No Apologies
by The Type A Project
Summary: "Giving into madness is like being drugged for all day. Nothing comes in, nothing goes out." Justin's side of 'Count Your Last Blessings'. It's not a sequel as much as it is a side-story. Based on the song, "No Apologies" by Sum 41.


**I wrote this because I wanted to. I was listening to 'Count Your Last Blessings' and I saw a video for a song by Sum 41 called, "No Apologies. I listened to it, and I thought it fit Justin in my story 'Count your Last Blessings.'**

**So, this is a side story from Justin's point of view. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>I don't see why you cared so much. I mean, it wasn't you in my shoes, and you weren't from the DWMA. What gave you the right to judge me?<p>

You seemed to want me dead in the beginning. Oh, wait, that was when I was your enemy. But, you were just like the other Death Scythes. You babied me, and then beat me. You were like Marie, Azusa, Spirit, and Stien combined.

But, why did I care?

* * *

><p>I was always told, 'fear is in the imagination. If you don't imagine, you won't feel pain.'<p>

But, something told me that was not right.

Did I ever tell you I could divide my soul into thirds? I've known ever since I was thirteen.

One side of me, the one side that dominates the others, is the me you see now. The one you talk to. The one Noah orders around. The one who's been labeled insane.

Another side, a version I stride to be one day. Perfection. Every since I gained my freedom through Noah, I've locked him away. I'll never be him. I'll only be me. the same old Justin Law. The one with the IPod, the one who is pushed around, the one who murders for a living.

But every once in awhile, I can hear a soft voice whispering, "We're going to Hell."

The final part of me is the boy I was when I was seven. Highstrung, happy, and pushed around. I didn't have my IPod yet, so I had complete control over my hearing.

Teachers thought I was a failure because I didn't pay attention.

I scared other kids with my 'ability'.

But I didn't care.

* * *

><p>Giving into madness is like being drugged for all day. Nothing comes in, nothing goes out.<p>

But, it was getting old. I began to worry again. I felt scared as the DWMA forces zoned in on Noah.

They'd take me back. Train me to fit their mold. I don't want to, though.

That's why all Hell breaks lose when Marie and Stien try to talk me out of it. I'm crazy, I'm stupid, and I'm high on the invisible drug called madness.

It unleashes the side of my face lights up in blue flames, and I smile. My way of protecting myself, with Hellfire.

I can tell you're shocked. But, being high and all, I don't care.

I

* * *

><p>t's only after the failed suicide attempts and the battle with Asura that they find me.<p>

I'm not as high as I normally am, and I can actually make out the words the other Death Scythes are making.

They're talking about killing me. And, to be honest, I really don't care.

Marie and Lord Death stop them. I almost feel sad that they did.

And I'm helped off the ground as Spirit hits me in the chest.

I release a loud gasp and I almost scream. It was surprise. It was to help me breathe, and I know that, but I could tell there was anger behind that hit, too.

* * *

><p>I don't remember what happened next, but I keep playing dumb. They don't think I remember you, or Gopher, or Noah, but I do.<p>

I built a wall around me, so no one could hurt me, ever again.

My soul went back to normal, and I was able to access that one part I'm never able to use. The one I locked away.

But, it's hard to forgive and forget, right?

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't worry about me<em>

_I'm not your misery_

_A reject, no respect_

_I don't want to be a conclusion_

_Victim of confusion_

_And ill stay, my own place_

_Right here in nowhere_

_So here's my resignation_

_From the desperation_

_I'm the saint of hopeless_

_I make no apologies"-No Apologies, Sum 41_

* * *

><p><strong>As I said at the top, this was purely written on whim. It probably sucks, but I felt like doing it.<strong>

**So, I'll update Soul Resonance, and there's going to be some new characters introduced soon.**

**Review!**


End file.
